Doubts and Questions
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Peter is doubtful of his title of High King so Susan reassures him, in more ways then one!PeterxSusan


Title: Doubts and Questions

Summary: Peter is doubtful of his title of High King so Susan reassures him, in more ways then one!

Disclaimer: own nothing!

**AN: Hey, it me Roxy1613! How's all you're lives? I hope there good and all. Anyway, this is yet again another incest story of Peter and Susan! Yes, I can't get enough of those two, but there's not many out there! So all you PeterxSusan fans, get an email, join this site and write, write, write! You never know, you might enjoy it! From the reviews of my other story Nightmares, many of you seem a little sick of one-shots. Well, this is a one-shot, SORRY! I also haven't seen the movie in _ages _so I can't exactly remember the words Aslan uses to crown the Pevensies.**

**Anyways, enough of my babbling, onto the story…**

"To the glistening eastern sea, Queen Lucy the Valient."

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just"

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle"

"To the mighty northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent."

Aslan's words kept playing over and over in Peter's head. He had slipped away from the coronation celebrations, in need of space to think. His head was spinning; he suspected that it might have been to do with how much wine Edmund had insisted giving him…

He sat down on the bed and placed his hands in this face, and squeezed his tired eyes shut. High King, _he_ was to be _High King_. To rule over all the rest. Why him? Oh God why him? Not only that, how in blazes was he to live up to the title of magnificent? His title sounded more suitable for some sort of god not a human. He was just a boy, for heavens sake, just fourteen years old and he now had all this pressure on him.

The names of his siblings were reasonable. Lucy was brave beyond anything, Edmund was able to read what was going through anyone's mind by just looking at there face expression and Susan was the kindest person her had ever known.

But magnificent, he? Where in God's name did Aslan get that title from? He was certainly mistaken. He looked around when he heard the door open and saw Susan walk in.

"There you are," she said breathlessly, "Why did you leave the celebrations?"

She wore a beautiful blue dress and strands of her raven hair had fallen out of her plait. Her smile faded slightly when she saw his expression. He turned around and wished that his headache would just go away.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as she walked towards him, "Peter? Are you feeling okay? You look very pale."

"Just tired that's all," he lied

She sat next to him and studied her brother.

"You liar," she muttered softly, "You won't look so stressed out from just being tired."

Peter sighed, knowing fully well she couldn't lye to Susan. It was almost impossible. She always saw right through him, always. She had known time for too long.

"Tell me what's bothering you," she said, as she raised a gentle hand and ran it through his golden hair.

Peter hesitated, but said softly, "I don't want to be High King. I don't want so much responsibility, I would break under it. I mean, how is one to be magnificent? That's the name you would give to some sort of god. How am I supposed to live up to that?"

"Peter," said Susan, "Aslan gave you your title because that's who you are. You _are_ magnificent, really you are."

Peter looked at her in slight surprise. It sounded totally different when Susan said it. It sounded even scarier. She smiled in amusement when she saw his expression.

"You're going to make a great High King and you're not alone in this; me, Ed and Lu will be here to help you. I promise we will. You need you have more faith in yourself. You lead a whole army on your own with no previous experience, you taught Edmund how to ride and use a sword, you led us to Aslan to help us get back Edmund, ever since dad's gone you're been the father to us all. All three of us, even if Edmund is too stubborn to admit it, but I promise you can take on the role of High King, really I do," she finished and looked at her brother to find him watching her. His eyes searched her face and for the first time in her life she couldn't read what they said.

"But I'm no hero; it was Aslan who saved Narnia. If it hadn't been for him all four of us would have been killed, me and Edmund especially. He was the one to kill the Witch, not me-"

"You stayed and fought when you didn't have to," she interrupted him, "You slaughtered evil creatures when you could have run. When you found Aslan gone you could have run back to the wardrobe but you stayed and went to the battle, lead a whole army and fought against the Witch and her armies. Does that all count for nothing?"

He remained silent, watching her, there faces barely a few inches apart. She raised her eyes to his and reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, and without either of them thinking they moved closer.

"Narnia is now your land," she said, "The Narnians are you're people. They put there hopes in you and you will rule so they can live happily among each other. I know you Peter, I've known you my whole life, and you can do this…"

Her voice faded slightly and her eyes never left her brother's. Peter felt his mind go numb and blank as they moved closer and closer to each other. Without thinking, Peter moved his eyes from hers to her full lips, then back up to her eyes. They were centimeters apart and Peter tiled his head slightly and caught her mouth. He expected her to push him away, but she didn't. She let him kiss her over and over again.

There was only one thought going through his mind as he sat on the bed, moving his lips over Susan's: _I can do this._

And he knew that from the help of Lucy, Edmund and Susan for the first time since hearing that he was to be High King he actually believed he really could do this.

**Finished!**

**So what do you think? I'd love to hear criticism. I love to hear all comments, good or bad so please, please don't be afraid to criticize. I need to know what my weak points in story writing are, so please, please review! PLEASE!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
